


Decide Anew

by Katherine



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Gen, The Prophecies Begin: Book 3: Forest of Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Fireheart asked Graypool hesitantly, "Were you Oakheart's mate?"
Relationships: Graypool/Oakheart (possibly)
Kudos: 10





	Decide Anew

Fireheart asked Graypool hesitantly, "Were you Oakheart's mate?"

Graypool licked one of her front paws, lifted it as if she was going to wash her ears, put it back down, and only then answered him, and that slowly. "He took a father's interest in the kits I raised," she said. "The kits he brought me."

Uncertain of her meaning, Fireheart listened attentively as the elder continued. "Whether to call a cat you care for a mate, which cats in your Clan are kin... these are things you youngsters decide anew."

She tapped Fireheart with her damp paw; he still wondered.


End file.
